Bitten
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: Don't; Go to a gas station unless you are willing to get bitten by a vampire and saved by a kick ass Vampire slayer. Unfortunately that is exactly what happened to Harold Frumkin. He was bitten by a Vampire and saved by a hot blonde vampire slayer. Unfortunately he had started to change. Romance/Drama


**Cover By: Jessica**

Don't; Go to a gas station unless you are willing to get bitten by a vampire and saved by a kick ass Vampire slayer.

Unfortunately that is exactly what happened to Harold Frumkin. He was bitten by a Vampire and saved by a hot blonde vampire slayer. Unfortunately he had started to change.

Now he is on the run trying to get away from the very slayer who had saved his life. Could his life get any worse? Fortunately it can when he is visited by people to recruit him for a war against the werewolves.

He now has two major enemies and he was going to destroy them both.

**Prologue**

A rundown pick up truck stopped in front of a gas station. The door swung open and a male stepped out the vehicle. A hand sliding through his medium orange colored hair, a small frown pressed onto his lips. His bottle green eyes glanced around the empty lot of the gas station. It was already passed midnight and this was the only one open - miles away from his house.

He pressed his truck door shut and walked over towards the store. He walked inside and looked around getting this odd feeling. He looked over towards guy behind the counter working and his frown deepen. The guy was looking at him with a creepy smile.

The male shrugged his shoulders slightly and walked down the aisle closer to the door. If the guy behind the counter tried to do something he could run out the door, maybe even snatch up a couple snacks. He looked at the chips displayed on the shelf and smirked.

They had his favorite kind of chips, he was kinda doubting this place had them. He glanced up from the bag over towards the guy behind the counter, he was still standing there creepily. The odd feeling he had before was coming back.

He walked move down the aisle his eyes still on the guy behind the counter. He would have pictured an older gentleman work this late at night. The boy working tonight had to be at least nineteen or twenty. He had pale skin, kinda made him wonder if he was sick.

The boy's black hair was slacked back, and his chestnut eyes were watching his every move. To say he was kinda scared was an understatement. He feared for his life, they were both there alone. He could kill him here and now - and get away with it.

He continued to walk until his foot hit something hard on the floor. His eyes flickered onto the ground away from the guy behind the counter. On the floor was a middle aged man with blood dripping onto the floor from his neck. His neck seemed like someone had ripped it apart.

He turned around quickly only to bump into something hard. He looked up to see the boy from behind the counter standing there. How the hell did he move this quick without being heard.

The boy reached down into his pocket pulling out his wallet. He smirked looking through it finding his name on his ID, "Harold Frumkin? That's a fucking weird ass last name dude." He shrugged and shoved the wallet into his back pocket, "you won't need it anyway right?"

Harold looked at him with wide eyes backing up slowly. He stumbled over the dead body falling onto his bottom. He was terrified and slightly offended he had said his surname name was weird.

"You don't have any last words? Normally people beg for their life," he stalked closer to Harold and kicked the dead body light. "Mister here begged and pleaded for his life. I need to hurry this up before they find me," he murmured the last party.

He reached out grabbing Harold by the shirt pressing him against the wall. His eyes slowly turned a crimson red color. He showed him his sharp fangs before sinking his teeth into his neck.

Harold screamed out in agonizing pain - he tried pushing him off. He just wasn't strong enough his body going limp while he was being drained of his blood. He was dead, killed by a made up creature. Vampires weren't suppose to be real.

The door to the gas station was slammed open and a girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes stepped inside. She slammed the door closed behind herself and grabbed the lollipop stick out her mouth.

She walked over towards the counter throwing a couple snacks that she grabbed onto the counter, "Hey! Vampire dude, stop eating that dork and come do your damn job." She hissed clearly annoyed.

Harold sniffed and the vampire pulled his fang from his neck. Harold dropped onto the floor. Whoever this girl was, was crazy and probably wanted to get killed by this damn creature. She didn't seem scared, she had this calm expression.

"My job is to suck every inch of blood from your body young lady," he wiped the blood away from his mouth. He ran towards her in super speed.

The blonde was faster holding a gun to his chest without looking. She flipped through the pages on the magazine with a small smirk, "vampires who can't do their jobs are useless." She pulled the trigger about four times before he hit the ground. She grabbed a lollipop from the jar, and unwrapped it. "I guess I don't have to pay for these," she put her gun away and threw the snacks into the bag.

She walked over towards the aisle Harold was in an smirked, "damn he did a number on you boy...you probably won't survive with all that blood loss." She cleared her throat and turned towards the door walking towards it, "better hope you die, because if you turn I'll have to hunt you down. To bad your were kinda cute." She laughed softly walking out the store leaving him there to die.

Harold struggled slightly to open his eyes, the sun beaming down on his pale features. Had everything that happened last night been a dream? How did he manage to get outside? He sighed heavily pressing his back against something hard causing his eyes to snap open. Swiftly he turned his head staring at the tree his back had been pressing against. It hadn't been a dream. He was still alive and that girl was going to kill him. He looked around quickly trying to guess his location, he was sitting outside of the gas station leaning against the tree his clothing drenched in blood.

_Blood? Last night flooding back. _He took a deep breath before moving slowly to stand on both his feet. Maybe he hasn't turned into a vampire. Maybe he was lucky enough to just survive the blood loss. He wasn't a doctor or at least not yet but he knew no one could survive that much blood loss, unless they did a blood transfer. When he managed to get to his feet his legs started to wobble and his vision adjusted to the light. _This proves the vampire and sun theory. Sun doesn't kill vampires. _

As his eyes were adjusted he noticed something different. His eye sight had increased, and his sense of smell had also. He could smell a ham burger grilling from miles away. He was so hungry and if he was a vampire then he knew he was going to need blood before he dies. He really didn't feel comfortable biting into some random strangers neck.

It wasn't every single day you turned into a blood sucking vampire. He just wanted to wake up, he was probably sleep soundlessly in his comfortable bed. This all had to be some kind of dream because vampires just weren't real, and he just wasn't a vampire. He hadn't even gone to the gas station last night.

_Calm down Harold! This is simply a dream, you are going to wake up soon. You'll be laying down in your soft comfortable bed. You aren't a vampire because they aren't even real got a hold of yourself and wake up. _Harold slapped himself across the face leaving a huge red mark, "ouch shit! This isn't a dream!." He hissed at the pain and started rubbing his cheek.

"This means I really am a vampire, I'll have to kill people. I doubt I'm as cool as the vampires from the vampires diaries," he sighs heavily crossing his arms over his chest. He had finally accepted the fact that he was dead and a vampire. Did this mean he would be more good-looking? He rolled his eyes. He highly doubted it.

His legs finally stopped wobbling and he managed to walk over towards his truck. He needed to get home and change his clothes before someone spotted him. They probably would have thought he was some serial killer. He looked like a crazy person drenched in his own blood,

_Maybe I could lock myself in my house and die of starvation. _He climbed into his rundown truck and started his ignition. He couldn't wait any longer, someone was going to come here soon see the dead bodies and call the police, he needed to live right now. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut driving out the gas station lot and down the street towards his house.

.

.

.

Harold sat in his truck parked in his driveway. His life had done a complete three-sixty in only a couple of hours. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and tossed it into the back of his truck and grabbed his sweater from the seat next to him and slipped it on.

He opened it door and stepped out his truck slamming the door shut behind himself. He was lucky the crazy vampire hunting girl didn't even know where he lived. _I need to take a long shower or just relax in a bubble bath. I had been killed a few hours ago and now I was walking around like I hadn't even died. This was just weird and I just need to relax myself._

He walked inside his house and closed the door locking it. He closed his blinds and locked a couple of his windows. He wasn't going to get killed permanently by a vampire hunter, that was the last thing he needed. He sighs softly and walked upstairs towards his bathroom.

_How am I suppose to go on? How will I survive when I refuse to drink from someone's neck. I haven't thought this would happen to me in a million years. You don't just wake up one morning and think 'hey! I am going to get bit by a vampire today'. This had to be the most difficult thing that has happened in my life._

_How do I go on? Do I continue to study to be a doctor? I can't be a doctor when I want to bite into someone's neck and suck them dry. Maybe I can steal a couple blood bags and drink from them. I do have an interview tomorrow, this year is my last year until a graduate I can do this. I don't have an problem with drinking from a blood bag. _

Harold turns on the shower and sighs softly walking over towards the mirror. He looked at himself noticing his eyes were slowly turning brighter. His eyes sight was going better because normally he needed to wear glasses. He wiped his face and removed his clothing before stepping into the shower. _I'll have to wait until tomorrow to feed myself, I think I could survive the day. If anything I will go in the woods and hunt down an animal._

**[ This story takes place two or three years before The Girl With The Sea - Green Eyes. However they will clash near the end.]**


End file.
